


And you knew what is was, he is in love

by random_firework



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sam feels torn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you knew what is was, he is in love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd day of Wincestmas on Tumblr.  
> The title comes from the song You Are In Love by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Unbeta'd, every mistake is mine. Don't hesitate to let me know if you find a typo or two.
> 
> Comments and constructive reviews are very much appreciated. You don't have to, obviously, but that would be great !

“C’mon Sam, light up a little !”

Sam answered by his typical _if you speak to me again you’re fucking dead_ bitch face. At other times, Dean would have let him sulk but Sam had been cranky for over a week now, which was an exploit, even for him. He stopped the car on the roadside, earning a confused look from his brother. He didn’t say anything, taking his time to turn the engine off, bracing himself for the conversation that was about to happen. 

“What’s the deal, Dean ? Afraid of driving in the snow ?”

Dean looked up but Sam looked away at the same time. He put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, making him turn slightly towards him. 

“What is it, huh ?” Dean asked, searching for Sam’s eyes, in vain. “You can tell me, I won’t laugh,” he said gently.

He tried to be as soft as possible but he was seriously beginning to worry and he added: “Sam, it’s almost Christmas and God knows I want you to be happy, but you have to talk to me, man, because I don’t know what to do.”

“I just feel like crap Dean, there’s nothing you can do,” Sam finally answered, voice so low that Dean had to lean closer to hear what his brother was saying.

“Is it…” Dean hesitated, but he had to ask. “Is it about Jessica ?”

Sam’s eyes filled up with tears and Dean suddenly hated himself for starting this conversation and making his brother cry. 

“Partly. I miss her. So much. But there’s more to it.” He took a deep breath to calm down but he couldn’t stop a few tears to fall on the denim of his jeans. 

“What do you mean ?” 

Sam glanced quickly at his brother’s face. There was so much distress in his little brother’s eyes that Dean found himself paralyzed for a second or two. Sam took this opportunity to set his eyes on his knees again and take a deep breath. 

“What I mean is that I think I’m falling in love with you all over again when I should be mourning Jessica ; and this isn’t right, for so many reasons.”

Dean resisted the temptation to pinch himself and tried to process the fact that this was real, that he wasn’t in a dream. 

“Come again ?”

“Don’t make me say it again, Dean, I can’t. I know you moved on and everything so if you want me to leave that’s okay, I understand,” Sam said, reaching for his door handle. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean said, gripping his forearm firmly, preventing him to get out of the car. “Who said anything about me moving on ?”

Sam looked at him like a wounded animal.

“But…then why didn’t you…?” he began.

Dean shrugged.

“I was waiting for you to be ready. And I’ll wait till you are, no matter how long it takes you, okay ? Baby steps.” 

He had released his grip on Sam’s arm and his fingers were now simply brushing his brother’s neck. Sam relaxed into the touch. “Okay.”

Dean wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt but instead he ruffled his hair and said, jokingly: 

“The first step being to cut these hair a bit. Seriously Sam, why ?”

Sam looked at him, this time eyes big and playful.

“You wouldn’t dare !”

“Oh I would, believe me, I would !” Dean replied, turning the engine on.

“Such a jerk,” Sam muttered, turning his face towards the window.

“I heard that. Bitch.”

From the corner of his eyes, Dean saw Sam smiling and shaking his head. He sighed. Love’s a bitch, but with his little brother by his side, the open snowy road in front of him and _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_ filling up the car, Dean thought that he could spend the eternity like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !


End file.
